


When Dean came back- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape in the woods, camping alone, no cellphone service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you do one for me? The reader in her late teens like 19ish is out in the woods alone camping. And then Dean gets out of the purgatory and sees her in her tent alone sleeping. He proceeds to wake her up roughly and then rapes her violently? Thanks!





	When Dean came back- a request

The fire was low almost time for you to go to bed, but you couldn't stop looking up at the endless sky of stars

"It's amazing." You whisper to yourself feeling the cold night air blow through the trees killing your fire completly. You sighed taking the hint from Mother Nature as the wind blew harder unnaturally. You quickly got in your tent slipping into your sleeping bag lisenting to an owl close by hooting every now and again. Just one of the advantages of deep woods camping. You soon fell asleep with your sleeping bag providing a nice warm cacoon. 

"A women." A gruff voice said waking you up enough for you to feel colder than you should have. You opened your eyes to darkness, but you could see a shadow of someone over your body.

"What the hell!" You scream instantly waking up realizing what was happening. A hand slapped over your mouth cutting off the screams as the other hand yanked your sleeping bag zipper down the rest of the way. With your hands and leg free you began to fight him blindly swinging your fists in the dark. You collide with something hard making the man growl in warning. He released your mouth for a moment, but before you could scream.

"Hit me again and I will hurt you." He threatened already grabbing your hands and tying them together. 

"Get off of me right now!" You demand still struggling until he grabbed your hair roughly pulling your head as far back as it would go. You whimper feeling his body descend on to your his breath blowing on your cheek.

"Do I need to gag you?" He asked sternly his nose brushing against your temple. You gasped in fright unable to breath from his full body weight laying on top of you.

"No, please just get out of my tent." You whimpering again feeling like it was an animal you were talking to and not a human.

"You smell good." He said huskly ignoring your terror to run his free hand up your arm to your shirt sleeve. He stops to move to the bottom of your shirt lifting the cloth up. You freak out again trying to wiggle away from his hand rising up your stomach. You never wore a bra or underwear when you slept making it easy for him to find your hard nipple under the dark cloth. 

"I won't hurt you if you just stay still." He growled when he lost your nipple from your struggle to get free. 

"Why would I believe you!" You speak until you feel his hand grab your breast firmly. You winced going still from the sudden aggression. He loosened his death hold to rub your nipple back and forth. He pulled your shirt up all the way letting the cold air on your warm skin. Goose bumps rose along your breast making him moan again before he moved his head away from your face. You stiffened feeling his breath on your chilld nipples and breast. 

"It-its cold." You shiver lightly until you feel his warm wet lips suck your right nipple into his mouth. You whimpered feeling as stiff as a board as he lightly flicked it with his tongue. 

"Please stop." You say growing angrier the longer he was on you. He just switched nipples biting your left one softly. You started to try and push him away with your chest. He growled pulling his lips from you breast. His free hand was now yanking your shirt completely off your torso. 

"I'm trying to make this better for you. Do you want me to just take what I want." He asked angrily wanting to just cut your clothes off. 

"Your already doing that." You point out trying not to make him madder. He tensed before reaching back to pull a knife from his belt holster. 

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to." He said pressing the cold metal into your abdomen the blade making you gulp down tears in fright. He moved the knife down your stomach to your hip before using the tip to move your waist band down some. You didn't scream or move while he pulled your pants almost completely off with just his knife and knees. 

"Now stay just like this." He said softly placing the knife to the side. He pulled his shirt off his body tossing it to the right. Then he worked on undoing his belt and what sounded like jeans. 

"I'm only 19 please don't do what I think your about to do." You say finally unable to stop the tears from running down your cheeks. 

"I need it." He said animalistly before quickly turning you over on to your stomach. Your tied hands landed under your breast keeping your chest off the ground. Your pants still wrapped around your ankles making it easy for him to pull your hips up. He lifted you until your butt was in the air, but your legs were closed tightly. 

"Don't do this." You beg again before feeling liquid being spread on your lower lips making you squeak in horror. He rubbed it against his shaft making a slapping sound from behind. You were unable to see what he was doing besides the weird squishing sounds. Leaving you unprepared when he shoved his dick forcefully between your pussy lips. 

"Holy shit." You gasp feeling his large cock head spreading you apart. He moaned pushing further slowly almost suprised by how tight you were. 

"You feel so good." He groan bottoming out into your cervix just sitting there letting you get adjusted to his massive girth. 

"Your to big." You complain trying to pull him out of your walls. You were able to pull him out half way before he caught your hips slamming you back onto his dick. You made a grunt slash moan sound feeling his head bump into your cervix again. 

"I said stop fucking moving!" He roared making you yelp in fear. He pulled out to slam back in again causing you to howl in weird pain. He thrust hard but at a slow pace making your feel every inch of his cock sinking into you over and over again. 

"Please stop." You whine your walls stretched to their max causing you slight pain ever time his head went back inside of you. He just grunted harder picking up his pace to a steady firm rhythm. One of his hands was on your hip the other on the middle of your back keeping your torso down to the floor. 

"You feel amazing." He groaned going even faster. Your tent shook around you making you feel even more alone than normal as a stranger raped you in the woods. You cried silently as he pumped into your already sore walls. His hand squeezed your hip roughly letting go after a couple of seconds. 

"Almost there." He grunted his fingers digging into your skin again while you felt him get slightly wider. You grounded your teeth together trying not to scream from the pain. He yelled in release his hips slamming into you letting his head hit your cervix to spray you with his cum. He was motionless inside of you letting his body relax completely before pulling out. He pushed you over into the sleeping bag closing it up a few inches. He grabbed the knife again before taking your hands and cutting them free. 

"Don't move." He ordered standing up to fix his pants and belt. You rub your wrist not wanting to make this lunatic do anything crazier. He fumbled around finding your flashlight in the corner by the door flap. He turned it on pointing it at were he had thrown his shirt. He grabbed the black cloth before exiting your tent leaving you shivering as the cold night air entered the once warm space. 

"Do you want some water?" He called from out side making you growl hoping he would just leave. You smack you lips feeling how dry your mouth had gotten during the sex you hadn't wanted. 

"Yes." You call back unsure how he had found your food supply so fast. He was outside for a few more minutes then came back tossing a water bottle at you while he dropped the pile of food and water he had gotten for himself. You both drank the water first before he started eating noisily across from you. 

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly after you both had been sitting there for a while in silence 

"Why would I tell you?" You bark back angry still hoping he will just leave. "

Because I already checked your driver license I just wanted to see if you would lie." He said plainly like you were the crazy one. 

"Just leave!" You yell in agitation ready to throw the water bottle at him for affect. 

"I'll leave in the morning when I can see where the fucking I am going. I would suggest trying to go to sleep before I get in there with you." He said putting a half empty water bottle to his lips. 

"Your in my tent, you have taken my food and water, after you raped me! Just get the hell out of here!" You yell at him your anger at a level you have never been in. 

"Look ____ in not leaving tonight. Shut up and just go to sleep." He said not even giving your aggressive state a glance. You yelled in frustration tucking your still mostly naked body into the sleeping bag turning away for from the stranger. 

"My name is Dean by the way." He said after a few moments passed. 

"Well Dean your a fucking asshole." You say trying not to notice how his voice had grow softer the more he talked to you. 

Maybe 5 minutes later you heard him moving around behind you making you tense. He was making weird grunting noises. Then you heard small thuds behind you close to the sleeping bag before Dean unzipped the bag. He climbed in around you before zipping the bag back up the warmth from his body making you start to sweat lightly. He was naked besides boxers that made you jump when the material touched your hips. 

You turned around not wanting to face him, but that allowed him to snuggle closer to your bare back and legs. You sighed irritation making it hard to sleep, but the steady heartbeat on your back helped soothe you into a light slumber surrounded by Dean's arms.


End file.
